mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Блум и тень/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S5E04.png Apple Bloom at the podium S5E04.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looks at Apple Bloom S5E04.png Scootaloo -I'm pretty sure we're all here- S5E04.png Sweetie -what's this all about-- S5E04.png Apple Bloom -Oh, nothin'- S5E04.png Apple Bloom shows a letter from Babs Seed S5E04.png Babs Seed's letter S5E04.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo -What-!- S5E04.png AB -it's a pair of scissors!- S5E04.png Scootaloo -she's good at cutting stuff-- S5E04.png Sweetie -She was always fussing with her bangs and tail!- S5E04.png Sweetie rubs her face S5E04.png Apple Bloom -who's gonna run the Manehattan CMCs-- S5E04.png Scootaloo -She can't be a Cutie Mark Crusader- S5E04.png AB -Oh, wow. I guess you're right- S5E04.png CMC thinking S5E04.png Sweetie -I'm glad she's happy- S5E04.png Sweetie -getting stuck with a cutie mark you didn't like-- S5E04.png AB -No... or at least I hadn't... - S5E04.png Sweetie Belle points at Apple Bloom S5E04.png Scootaloo listing what's not to like about apples S5E04.png Sweetie Belle glances at Scootaloo S5E04.png Apple Bloom worried S5E04.png |-| 2 = Засыпание ---- The Apple family barnhouse with lights on on one room S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_wondering_about_getting_cutie_marks_S5E04.png Applejack_pulling_Apple_Bloom's_blanket_S5E04.png Applejack_-I'm_sure_there_are-_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_rises_up_from_bed_with_AJ_covered_by_blanket_S5E04.png Applejack_-Well,_that's_just_ridicu -_S5E04.png Applejack_hears_Apple_Bloom_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_worried_while_AJ_puts_a_blanket_over_her_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_gasp_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_-What_if_it's_not_an_apple--_S5E04.png Applejack_with_her_face_partially_covered_by_blanket_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_freaking_out_in_front_of_Applejack_S05E04.png Applejack_pushes_her_hat_up_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_lies_on_her_bed_anxious_S5E04.png Applejack_prevents_Apple_Bloom_from_rising_up_S5E04.png AJ_pulls_a_blanket_onto_a_worried_Apple_Bloom_S5E04.png Applejack_gives_comforting_words_to_Apple_Bloom_S5E04.png Applejack_comforts_Apple_Bloom_S5E04.png Applejack_comforts_Apple_Bloom_through_a_lullaby_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_comforted_by_AJ's_lullaby_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_goes_to_sleep_S5E04.png Applejack_about_to_close_the_door_S4E04.png Apple_Bloom's_room_door_closed_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_yawn_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_sleeps_comfortably_S5E04.png |-| 3 = Эппл Блум - охотник на вредителей ---- Apple Bloom sleeping S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_wakes_up_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_wakes_up_from_bed_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_leaves_the_bed_fast_S5E04.png Applejack_preparing_breakfast_S5E04.png Applejack_listens_to_Apple_Bloom_S5E04.png AB_-what_I_was_so_worried_about_last_night!-_S5E04.png AJ_-A_good_night's_sleep'll_fix_just_about-_S5E04.png Applejack_notices_something_S5E04.png Applejack_sees_Apple_Bloom's_cutie_mark_S5E04.png AJ_-no_wonder_you_were_so_worked_up!-_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_touches_her_face_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_-What_is_it--_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_wide-eyed_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_with_pest_pony_cutie_mark_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_excited_over_her_cutie_mark_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_shaking_her_flank_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_super-excited_S5E04.png Applejack_derp_eyes_S5E04.png Landscape_shaken_by_Apple_Bloom's_voice_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_confused_over_her_cutie_mark_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom's_pest_pony_cutie_mark_S5E04.png Applejack_looks_at_Apple_Bloom's_cutie_mark_S5E04.png AJ_-I_have_no_idea_what_it_means-_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_and_Applejack_hears_pest_control_pony_S5E04.png Pest_pony_with_gas_mask_on_S5E04.png Pest_pony_-It_means_I_can_retire!-_S5E04.png Close-up_of_pest_pony's_cutie_mark_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_walking_with_the_pest_pony_S5E04.png Pest_pony_-Anypony_with_a_trombone_can_get_rid_of_parasprites-_S5E04.png Pest_pony_-You_ever_hear_of...-_S5E04.png Pest_pony_-...twittermites-_S5E04.png Pest_pony_with_lightning_in_the_background_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_asks_-Twittermites--_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_sees_a_container_full_of_twittermites_S5E04.png Swarm_of_twittermites_S5E4.png Pest_pony_-from_destroying_half_of_Equestria!-_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_asks_-Pest_ponies--_S5E04.png Pest_pony_-yearns_for_the_day_they_can_move_on-_S5E04.png Pest_pony_-my_day_has_finally_come!-_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_asks_-Take_over--_S5E04.png Pest_pony_-if_you_want_to_learn_anything-_S5E04.png Pest_pony_looks_at_Apple_Bloom_S5E04.png AB_-wasn't_what_I_was_expectin'-_S5E04.png Pest_pony_-I'm_sure_you've_got_the_touch-_S5E04.png Pest_pony_hears_Apple_Bloom_repeat_what_he_said_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_apologizes_to_pest_pony_for_repeating_what_he_says_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_wondering_S5E04.png Pest_pony_at_his_cart_S5E04.png Pest_pony_-Once_these_things_get_out-_S5E04.png Pest_pony_-it_can_get_pretty_shocking-_S5E04.png Pest_pony_opens_twittermite_container_S5E04.png Twittermites_released_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_looks_up_at_the_twittermites_S5E04.png Twittermites_shock_Apple_Bloom_S5E04.png Pest_pony_-Hah,_told_you!-_S5E04.png Twittermites_creating_a_formation_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_dodges_the_twittermites'_electric_shock_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_-What_do_I_do--_S5E04.png Pest_pony_-Call_'em_back,_of_course-_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_calls_the_twittermites_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_whistles_at_the_twittermites_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_sucking_the_twittermites_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_happy_with_the_twittermites_she_caught_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_sucking_the_twittermites_in_the_air_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_sucking_twittermites_S5E04.png AB_sucking_twittermites_S5E04.png AB_sucking_the_twittermites_S5E04.png A_twittermite_hears_Apple_Bloom_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_sucks_in_a_lone_twittermite_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_accomplishes_her_job_S5E04.png Pest_pony_-looks_like_you're_all_set-_S5E04.png Pest_pony_puts_on_his_glasses_S5E04.png AB_-I_don't_think_I_wanna_call_bugs_for_the_rest_of_my_life-_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_sees_the_pest_pony_gone_S5E04.png |-| 4 = Осмеянная ---- Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_defends_herself_S5E4.png Silver_Spoon_shoves_twittermite_canister_onto_Apple_Bloom_S5E4.png Diamond_Tiara_-I_might've_known_you'd_end_up-_S5E4.png Diamond_Tiara_shouting_-the_worst_cutie_mark_ever!-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_ashamed_of_her_cutie_mark_S5E4.png Silver_Spoon_-look_on_the_bright_side-_S5E4.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_circle_Apple_Bloom_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-that's_not_funny-_S5E4.png Diamond_and_Silver_mocking_Apple_Bloom_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_feeling_put_down_S5E4.png Silver_Spoon_talking_to_a_ladybug_S5E4.png Silver_Spoon_-because_nopony_else_will!-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_calls_Diamond_and_Silver_the_worst_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_running_away_in_shame_S5E4.png Diamond_and_Silver_laughing_derisively_S5E4.png Canister_of_twittermites_cracking_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_running_away_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_trots_into_a_forest_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_enters_a_dark_forest_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-sure_isn't_what_I_was_hoping_for-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_swept_by_wind_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_hears_a_voice_S5E4.png A_shadow_stalks_Apple_Bloom_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_frightened_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_shouting_-you_go_right_ahead!-_S5E4.png Wind_blows_over_Apple_Bloom_again_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_is_a_blank_flank_again_S5E4.png |-| 5 = Нападение твитермитов ---- Apple Bloom trots happily back to Ponyville S5E4.png Ponies knock Apple Bloom over as they run S5E4.png Daisy and Diamond Mint gallop past Apple Bloom S5E4.png Berryshine_gallops_past_Apple_Bloom_S5E4.png Ponyville_in_destructive_chaos_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_watches_the_chaos_in_Ponyville_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_in_complete_shock_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_runs_up_to_Mayor_Mare_S5E4.png Mayor_Mare_-you've_got_to_get_your_family_out_of_town!-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_and_Mayor_Mare_hear_twittermites_S5E4.png Twittermites_zap_a_Ponyville_cottage_S5E4.png Cottage_reduced_to_rubble_S5E4.png Giant_swarm_of_twittermites_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_surprised_-twittermites!-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_finds_empty_twittermite_canister_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_determined_to_save_Ponyville_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_grabs_a_new_canister_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_straps_on_pest_pony_gear_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_calls_out_to_twittermites_S5E4.png Twittermites_pass_behind_Apple_Bloom_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_beckoning_the_twittermites_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_gets_zapped_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_lightly_smoldering_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_tries_to_catch_twittermites_S5E4.png Twittermites_zap_Apple_Bloom_S5E4.png Twittermites_zap_Apple_Bloom_again_S5E4.png Twittermites_zap_Apple_Bloom_a_third_time_S5E4.png Twittermites_zap_Apple_Bloom_a_fourth_time_S5E4.png Twittermites_zap_Apple_Bloom_a_fifth_time_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_defeated_by_twittermites_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_frustrated_-come_on,_here!-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_weak_by_all_the_zapping_S5E4.png Applejack_-what_in_tarnation_are_you_doin'-!-_S5E4.png Red_Gala_and_Golden_Delicious_gallop_past_AJ_and_Apple_Bloom_S5E4.png Peachy_Sweet_and_Red_Delicious_gallop_past_AJ_and_Apple_Bloom_S5E4.png Applejack_-only_a_pest_pony_can_do_that!-_S5E4.png Applejack_looking_up_at_twittermite_swarm_S5E4.png Twittermites_swarm_over_Applejack_S5E4.png Applejack_and_Braeburn_flee_Ponyville_S5E4.png Big_McIntosh,_Apple_Fritter,_and_Jonagold_fleeing_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_looks_toward_Sweet_Apple_Acres_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_sees_twittermite_swarm_getting_away_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-I've_gotta_do_somethin'!-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_gallops_to_the_farm_S5E4.png Twittermite_swarm_over_Sweet_Apple_Acres_S5E4.png Twittermite_zapping_Sweet_Apple_Acres_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_watches_the_farm's_destruction_S5E4.png|Нет! Мой дом! Sweet_Apple_Acres_reduced_to_cinders_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_failed_to_save_Sweet_Apple_Acres_S5E4.png Twittermites_swarm_over_Apple_Bloom_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_gets_zapped_yet_again_S5E4.png |-| 6 = Меткоискателей больше нет ---- Apple Bloom wakes with a start S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_lying_in_her_bed_after_waking_up_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_presses_her_face_against_window_S5E4.png Sweet_Apple_Acres_exterior_shot_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-it_seemed_so_real-_S5E4.png Applejack_preparing_pancake_breakfast_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_enters_the_kitchen_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-I_needed_more_sleep_than_I_thought!-_S5E4.png Applejack_repeating_herself_S5E4.png Applejack_notices_Apple_Bloom's_cutie_mark_again_S5E4.png Applejack_-no_wonder_you_were_so_worked_up-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_confused_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_hears_she_got_her_cutie_mark_again_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_with_a_new_cutie_mark_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_spinning_with_excitement_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom's_potion-making_cutie_mark_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-that's_more_like_it!-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-Twilight's_lessons_finally_paid_off!-_S5E4.png Applejack_-I_expect_you_want_to_run_off-_S5E4.png Applejack_-but_before_you_go-_S5E4.png Applejack_notices_Apple_Bloom_vanished_S5E4.png Applejack_alone_in_the_kitchen_S5E4.png Horseshoe_game_in_the_CMC_clubhouse_S5E4.png Sweetie_and_Scootaloo_playing_horseshoes_S5E4.png Scootaloo_overshoots_her_horseshoe_throw_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_arrives_at_the_clubhouse_S5E4.png Sweetie_Belle_asks_what's_going_on_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_being_coy_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_shows_off_her_cutie_mark_S5E4.png Close-up_of_Apple_Bloom's_potion-making_cutie_mark_S5E4.png Sweetie_and_Scootaloo_excited_about_Apple_Bloom's_cutie_mark_S5E4.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_jumping_for_joy_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-don't_suppose_either_of_you_got_yours--_S5E4.png Scootaloo_doesn't_have_her_cutie_mark_S5E4.png Sweetie_Belle_doesn't_have_her_cutie_mark_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-I_know_it's_silly-_S5E4.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_are_still_blank_flanks_S5E4.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_happy_for_Apple_Bloom_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_gets_an_idea_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_calls_CMC_meeting_to_order_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-figure_out_how_to_get_two_more_cutie_marks-_S5E4.png Sweetie_Belle_-the_thing_is...-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_puzzled_S5E4.png Scootaloo_-you_can't_be_a_Cutie_Mark_Crusader-_S5E4.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_turn_their_backs_to_Apple_Bloom_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-could_just_sit_quietly_in_the_corner-_S5E4.png Sweetie_Belle_-the_clubhouse_is_for_Crusaders_only-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_feeling_rejected_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_banished_from_the_clubhouse_S5E4.png Sweetie_Belle_-you_can't_come_in_then_either-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_feeling_more_rejected_S5E4.png Scootaloo_saying_they_can't_be_friends_anymore_S5E4.png Clubhouse_door_closed_on_Apple_Bloom_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_shocked_-what-!-_S5E4.png Clubhouse_with_boarded_up_door_and_windows_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_back_in_the_dark_forest_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_calls_out_for_her_friends_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_swept_by_the_wind_again_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_hears_the_voice_again_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_misses_seeing_the_shadow_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-I_got_mine,_but_my_friends_didn't_get_theirs-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_listens_to_the_voice_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_looking_toward_her_shadow_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-if_I_was_a_blank_flank_again-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_surrounded_by_a_whirlwind_S5E4.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_looking_at_splintered_wood_S5E4.png Scootaloo_-why'd_you_want_to_meet_here--_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_blank_flank_all_over_again_S5E4.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_Belle_nervous_glance_S5E4.png Scootaloo_-we_both_sort_of_got_our_cutie_marks-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_panicked_-you_did--_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_uncomfortable_and_hiding_her_flank_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_asks_her_friends_what_their_cutie_marks_are_S5E4.png Scootaloo_-we_don't_have_time_to_go_into_all_that-_S5E4.png Sweetie_Belle_-we_certainly_don't_have_time-_S5E4.png Scootaloo_-we've_got_responsibilities_now-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_watches_Sweetie_and_Scootaloo_leave_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_doesn't_want_her_friends_to_go_S5E4.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_Belle_abandon_Apple_Bloom_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_calling_out_-just_wait_a_second!-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom,_the_last_Crusader_S5E4.png Rooster_in_clubhouse_window_S5E4.png |-| 7 = Отреклись ---- Apple Bloom wakes up yet again S5E4.png CMC_clubhouse_outside_Apple_Bloom's_window_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_wraps_herself_in_her_bedsheets_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_unsure_about_sleep_S5E4.png Applejack_prepares_cake_breakfast_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_enters_the_kitchen_again_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-it's_makin'_me_feel_worse-_S5E4.png Applejack_suddenly_hatless_S5E4.png Applejack_notices_Apple_Bloom's_cutie_mark_once_more_S5E4.png Applejack_freaked_out_by_Apple_Bloom's_cutie_mark_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-didn't_you_hear_what_I_said--_S5E4.png Granny_Smith_notices_Apple_Bloom's_cutie_mark_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-what_is_it,_Granny--_S5E4.png Granny_Smith_suspicious_of_Apple_Bloom_S5E4.png Applejack_suspicious_of_Apple_Bloom_S5E4.png Big_Mac_with_his_back_turned_to_Apple_Bloom_S5E4.png Big_McIntosh_-it's_your_cutie_mark-_S5E4.png Applejack_-eeyup-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_with_a_dolphin_cutie_mark_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_under_lamp_light_S5E4.png Apple_family_circles_Apple_Bloom_S5E4.png Big_McIntosh_-I_can_tell_you_what_it_ain't-_S5E4.png Granny_looks_at_Apple_Bloom_disapprovingly_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_in_fearful_shock_S5E4.png Applejack_-we_don't_have_room_for_non-apples-_S5E4.png AJ_and_Big_Mac_look_at_Apple_Bloom_disapprovingly_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_surrounded_by_renouncing_Apples_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-but_this_is_my_home!-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_suddenly_carrying_a_bag_S5E4.png Big_Mac_-you're_gonna_have_to_change_your_name-_S5E4.png Granny_Smith_-eeyup!-_S5E4.png Big_Mac_-just_'Bloom'_has_a_nice_ring_to_it-_S5E4.png Applejack_standing_by_the_house_door_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_staring_into_the_abyss_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_hurled_into_the_abyss_S5E4.png |-| 8 = Тень/Встреча с Принцессой Луной ---- Apple Bloom buried in bedsheets S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_sitting_on_her_bedroom_floor_S5E4.png Pinkie_Pie_crowing_in_the_background_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-this_is_getting_ridiculous-_S5E4.png Mirror_in_Apple_Bloom's_bedroom_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_fearful_of_her_reflection_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_inching_her_eyes_open_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom's_blank_flank_reflection_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-never_thought_I'd_be_so_happy-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_with_ice_cream_cutie_mark_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_with_shiny_tooth_cutie_mark_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_with_French_fries_cutie_mark_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_with_Apple_Bloom_cutie_mark_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom's_cutie_mark_winking_S5E04.png Apple_Bloom_trapped_in_a_cutie_mark_nightmare_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_surrounded_by_floating_cutie_marks_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_sick_of_cutie_marks_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_swatting_cutie_marks_away_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_with_door_cutie_mark_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_returns_to_the_dark_forest_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_watches_invisible_door_close_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-all_right,_whoever_you_are!-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_accuses_shadow_of_casting_a_spell_on_her_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_gallops_through_the_dark_forest_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-why_would_I_want_you_to_torment_me-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_listening_to_the_voice_speak_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_plugs_her_ears_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_confronted_by_her_shadow_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_runs_away_from_her_shadow_S5E4.png Moonlight_shines_upon_Apple_Bloom_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_standing_in_the_moonlight_S5E4.png Moon_shining_bright_S5E4.png Princess_Luna_emerges_from_the_moon_S5E4.png Princess_Luna_appears_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_surprised_by_Luna's_appearance_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-what_do_you_mean--_S5E4.png Princess_Luna_moving_the_moon_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_and_her_shadow_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom's_shadow_returns_to_normal_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-it's_just_me--_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_looking_at_her_shadow_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-if_I've_been_dreamin'_this_whole_time-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_talking_to_Princess_Luna_S5E4.png Princess_Luna_-we_can_worry_about_a_thing_so_much-_S5E4.png Princess_Luna_covers_herself_with_her_wings_S5E4.png Princess_Luna's_horn_shines_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_in_another_dream_space_S5E4.png Princess_Luna_speaking_with_Apple_Bloom_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-I_guess_I've_been_pretty_worried-_S5E4.png Luna_-same_as_worrying_about_who_you_are-_S5E4.png Princess_Luna_showing_her_cutie_mark_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_getting_rained_on_S5E4.png Luna_blows_away_clouds_over_Apple_Bloom_S5E4.png Princess_Luna_pets_Apple_Bloom's_head_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-it_doesn't_matter_what_my_cutie_mark_is!-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-that's_so_simple!-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-the_only_pony_in_the_universe-_S5E4.png Princess_Luna_-I_wouldn't_say_that-_S5E4.png Dream_doors_appear_around_Apple_Bloom_and_Luna_S5E4.png |-| 9 = С другими Меткоискателями ---- Sweetie Belle's dream door opens S5E4.png DJ_Pon-3,_Octavia,_and_Rarity_at_judges'_table_S5E4.png Sweetie_Belle_on_stage_S5E4.png Sweetie_Belle_taking_a_calming_breath_S5E4.png Sweetie_Belle_about_to_sing_on_stage_S5E4.png Sweetie_Belle's_janitorial_cutie_mark_S5E4.png Sweetie_Belle_suddenly_holding_a_broom_S5E4.png Sweetie_surprised_at_holding_a_broom_S5E4.png DJ_Pon-3,_Octavia,_and_Rarity_disapprove_S5E4.png DJ_Pon-3,_Octavia,_and_Rarity_give_poor_scores_S5E4.png Janitor_pony_and_Sweetie_Belle_on_stage_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_sorry_for_Sweetie_Belle_S5E4.png Scootaloo's_dream_door_opens_S5E4.png Giant_stunt_ramp_S5E4.png Scootaloo_at_top_of_stunt_ramp_S5E4.png Scootaloo_the_stunt_filly_S5E4.png Scootaloo_fluttering_her_wings_S5E4.png Scootaloo_takes_off_on_the_ramp_S5E4.png Scootaloo_speeds_down_the_ramp_S5E4.png Scootaloo's_baking_cutie_mark_S5E4.png Scootaloo_suddenly_in_a_chef's_hat_S5E4.png Scootaloo_riding_an_egg_beater_S5E4.png Scootaloo_falls_into_valley_of_cake_batter_S5E4.png Scootaloo_struggles_to_keep_afloat_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-are_havin'_nightmares_too--_S5E4.png Princess_Luna_-it's_been_a_busy_night_for_us_all-_S5E4.png Princess_Luna_conjuring_a_door_S5E4.png Clubhouse_door_appears_in_the_dream_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_and_Luna_enter_dream_clubhouse_S5E4.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_wave_to_Princess_Luna_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_and_Luna_greet_the_other_Crusaders_S5E4.png Sweetie_Belle_-we're_still_asleep--_S5E4.png Scootaloo_can_fly_in_the_dream_world_S5E4.png Scootaloo_flies_around_the_dream_clubhouse_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_calls_dream_meeting_to_order_S5E4.png Princess_Luna_amused_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-we_all_got_pretty_anxious-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-don't_want_to_have_nightmares_every_night-_S5E4.png Scootaloo_and_Sweetie_Belle_agree_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-a_cutie_mark_won't_change_who_we_are-_S5E4.png Sweetie_Belle_-we're_all_scared_of_the_same_things-_S5E4.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_hoof-bump_S5E4.png Princess_Luna_-you_can_be_sure_they'll_fit_you_to_a_T-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-exactly!-_S5E4.png Scootaloo_-Babs_is_worried_or_scared-_S5E4.png CMC_and_Luna_thinking_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-let's_put_together_a_care_package-_S5E4.png Sweetie_Belle_-she'll_know_she_isn't_alone!-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-just_because_she_isn't_a_Crusader-_S5E4.png CMC_and_Luna_in_spinning_dream_clubhouse_S5E4.png |-| 10 = Эпилог ---- Apple Bloom wakes up from final dream S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_looks_at_her_flank_one_more_time_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_blank_flank_for_real_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_relieved_S5E4.png Stack_of_pancakes_S5E4.png Big_Mac_and_Granny_Smith_at_breakfast_table_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_cautiously_enters_the_kitchen_S5E4.png Applejack_singing_lullaby_reprise_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_joins_AJ_in_singing_S5E4.png Applejack_-sure_looks_like-_S5E4.png Applejack_-somepony's_feeling_better-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-you_have_no_idea-_S5E4.png AJ_puts_supporting_hoof_on_Apple_Bloom_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_having_deja_vu_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-I_guess_so-_S5E4.png Apple_Bloom_-wish_it_hadn't_been_so_exhaustin'-_S5E4.png Apple_family_puzzled_by_Apple_Bloom's_words_S5E4.png|???????? en: Bloom & Gloom/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона